Ninth Season of Charmed
by Oved011
Summary: It's been one year since the ultimate battle. The Halliwell sisters have been living normal lives with their families. Phoebe is still the columnist at Bay Manor, Paige just discovered that she is pregnant and Piper is now running a restaurant that she has always dream of.
1. 9x01 Teaser

OVED'S OFFICAL NINTH SEASON

Episode 9x01

"Skyfall"

Written By:

Oved011

Based on _Charmed_, Created by Constance M. Burge

Teaser

Fad In:

EXT. SAN FRANSCIO – HALLIWELL MANOR – MORNING

The Camera opens the episode on side view of the Halliwell House. The Camera slowly moves closer to the house. Inside the house, we hear many people talking and giggling. Amidst the laughter, the audience sees Piper and Leo sitting at the kitchen table with their children. The audience hears mumbling from little Chris.

Baby Chris (Giggling)

Look at me Momma, I can count.

Piper (Looking at Christ)

Yes, you can sweetie.

Piper and Leo begin to laugh and look at each other with delight in their eyes. Piper notices Chris is still giggling to her so she looks back at Chris.

Piper

Would You like more cheerios sweetie?

Chris

Yes, Please!

Piper begins to pour cereal into Chris's bowl.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC

The Camera zooms into the attic steps making its way into the door way. The Audience sees the door creek open creepily. The attic looks dark and grimy. The Attic is cluttered with all the vintage décor and furniture. As the camera makes it way to the big windows; all is visible is three trunks closed. The weather outside begins to change from a clear sky to a cloudy dark sky. The middle trunk pop opens and lighting strikes outside the Halliwell's house. The Camera makes its way to the top view of the trunk and the Book of Shadow's is revealed.

OPENING CREDITS

EXT. ABANDON BUILDING – BUCKLAND

The Camera is slowly zooming into the dirty sign that states "Buckland".

INT. BIG DUSTY ROOM

The Camera is looking above shelves with dusty cardboard boxes. We hear voices in the background. The camera swirls around to see two guards walking in the same direction and talking to each other. The lights start to flicker a little bit.

Guard #1

What was that? (Shocked)

Guard #2

It must be the lights, they might need replaced.

Guard #1

Maybe, this place is so out dated.

The camera zooms away. The building starts to shake and the lights flicker again. The flickering and the shaking begin to build. The lights burnt out and the boxes on the shelves start to fall. The cops begin to scream in fear. One of the guards falls to the ground while the other guard is propping themselves onto a poll. The floor begins to crack and the windows start to shatter. Then all of sudden everything stops. The room is dark and quite. The guards are all shaken up.

EXT. BUCKLAND – BACKYARD

An Meteor is traveling from the sky close by and hits the side of the building.

INT. BIG DUSTY ROOM

Guard #2

Are you okay? Do you need me to help you up?

Guard #1

I think I am good but what the hell was that? (With a hard breath)

Guard #2

I don't know but I want to find out

Guard #1 begins to stand up and pulls out his flash light.

Guard #1

Well, Let's Go See…

Both Men begin to walk towards the exit. Both guards flash their lights around the room. Guard #2 points his flash light on ground to discover the cement floors were cracked.

Guard #2

Holy Shit, this must have been the largest earthquake yet

Guard #1 Points his flashlight at the windows on the left side of the room

Guard #1

Must have been because it blew out the windows with it

The guards both make their way to the exit. BOOM! Something BIG pounds hard on the heavy door. So hard its whole frame shudders. The guards stop in their footsteps, their eyes widen and look back at it. BOOM! They both flinches as another blow sends fracture lines rippling up along the length of the solid metal bolt. The guards are in panic. The guard no that it is the only exit; they continue to stand in their same place. - BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! - The door starts splintering under the increasing impact.

And CRACK! The door's hinges start giving way...

The guards being to sweat in their footsteps not sure as to what is on the other side of the door.

The giant metal bolt splits…

One of the guards passes out while the other is in panic.

A sudden, the room becomes dead quite. The conscious guard gasps.

And the entire door EXPLODES.

Huge, jagged chinks of metal fly in from point of impact. Then all you see is fear in the guards face.

EXT. RESTURANT –NIGHT

The Camera zooms on the sign of the restaurant. It states "Prudence"

INT. RESTURANT – PIPER'S OFFICE

PIPER (On the Phone)

Yes, I am really interested in your style of cooking.

(brief pause… mumbles heard from the phone)

Well of course, I was once an owner and manager of my own club

so yes I do know how to run my own business.

Well, I am looking to hire a few more chiefs.

Please give me a call tomorrow, have a good day.

A sudden earthquake catches Piper and she falls out her chair.

PIPER

Owww… What the hell is going?

Orbs begin to fill in the room. All of sudden Paige appears.

PAIGE

Did you just feel that earthquake? (Excited) It was intense.

Piper lays on the floor.

PIPER

Yes and as you can see I am currently

on the floor. (in a sarcastic voice)

Paige walks over to Piper and helps piper to get onto her feet.

PIPER

What the hell is going on here in San Franscio recently?

All these earthquakes are driving me insane.

IT's causing me to have delay on my grand opening.

PAIGE

I don't know what going on but I am sure

enjoying the spontaneous shakes though.

PIPER

Paige? What has gotten into you recently?

You seem so chipper all the time.

PAIGE

Well… I've been really happily lately.

PIPER

Meaning?

PAIGE

Henry has been the reason why

PIPER

Really? You guys are finally getting along?

PAIGE

Yeah we are. I know everything was kind of a rush

being engaged and getting married quickly but Yes, we are happy.

Piper chuckles and beings to laugh

PAIGE

What's so funny? What did I do?

PIPER

Oh I know why you're happy.

It's because your back in the saddle.

PAIGE

Ewww Piper that's gross.

PIPER

But it's true why else would you be happy?

PAIGE

Well you got me well… Us I guess.

PIPER

So how is Henry?

PAIGE

He is good, been working a lot recently.

I've had a lot of free time doing you know girly things.

PIPER

I see. Have you talk to Phoebe recently?

PAIGE

Yeah, I was with her this morning.

We went shopping and had quality time.

PIPER

And you didn't care to invite me?

PAIGE

I didn't mean it like that Piper. I've hadn't really seen Phoebe though.

She has been busy with Coop and her column.

PIPER

Yeah, her column has been getting a lot of great reviews though.

I'm happy she is getting an interview with Anderson Cooper though.

It's nice that she is getting the spot light. It could help out my restaurant here.

PAIGE

I've noticed also that you recently named your restaurant.

PIPER

Yeah, I did. I was unsure what to call it at first.

PAIGE

Well, I like it.

PIPER

Me too sis

EXT. BUCKLAND – NIGHT

The camera flares back to it again – onto the grounds of the abandoned building. Surrounding the place is a rusting metal fence with a sign reading "PRIVATE PROPERTY - NO TRESPASSING."

From the distance, sounds are being made. Billie comes flying back and slams hard against the fence, the breath is knocked out of her. Billie dusks- missing an energy ball being thrown at her.

In the distance we see a dark demon creature that has never been seen before.

DEMON

I've always wanted to kill a witch.

BILLIE

Well looks like today is not your day.

The demon lunges towards Billie. Billie neatly sidesteps him. Billie grabs a poison from her shoulder bag and begins to slam it into the demons chest but the demon quickly throws Billie to the ground.

BILLIE

But honestly? I think today is really not going to be your day.

Billie flips herself up and kicks the demon.

BILLIE

Also go find your else a good anger management class…

Billie throws the potion at the demon and the demon explodes.

And suddenly a BRIGHT LIGHT shines in Billie's face. She stops, blinks, shielding her eyes.

NIGHTWATCHMAN (O.S.)

Hey!

The light shining on Billie's revealed to be a NIGHTWATCHMAN's flashlight. He's no hardass - just a guy doing his job.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

If you're looking for what happened here

The other night you lost your chance.

Chased a bunch of kids outta here last night.

BILLIE

Oh. Yeah. Well I will be on my way then.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

If it was my call, I'd let you do

what you want. Not like anybody's

using the place. Besides, after that earthquake

I wouldn't want to be around here.

He gestures "out" with the flashlight.

BILLIE

I'm already gone.

Billie walks away. The Night watchman calls after her.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

Hold it!

Billie stops in fear and slowly turns.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

Take your... whatever

this is with you.

He reaches down, picking up a softball-sized, gently glowing ORB. The Night watchman hands it to Billie, who examines it curiously.

BILLIE

Right.

(long pause)

Thanks.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

Glow balls.

(laughs)

I just don't get your generation.

I mean, what is that thing?

Billie walks away from the Nightwatchman, toward us.

BILLIE

I'll let you know when I find out.

As she leaves Buckland behind, we see the orb eerily under lights Billie's face.

BLACK OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. 9x01 Skyfall

OVED'S OFFICAL NINTH SEASON

Episode 9x01

"Skyfall"

Written By:

Oved011

Based on _Charmed_, Created by Constance M. Burge

Teaser

Fad In:

EXT. SAN FRANSCIO – HALLIWELL MANOR – MORNING

The Camera opens the episode on side view of the Halliwell House. The Camera slowly moves closer to the house. Inside the house, we hear many people talking and giggling. Amidst the laughter, the audience sees Piper and Leo sitting at the kitchen table with their children. The audience hears mumbling from little Chris.

Baby Chris (Giggling)

Look at me Momma, I can count.

Piper (Looking at Christ)

Yes, you can sweetie.

Piper and Leo begin to laugh and look at each other with delight in their eyes. Piper notices Chris is still giggling to her so she looks back at Chris.

Piper

Would You like more cheerios sweetie?

Chris

Yes, Please!

Piper begins to pour cereal into Chris's bowl.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC

The Camera zooms into the attic steps making its way into the door way. The Audience sees the door creek open creepily. The attic looks dark and grimy. The Attic is cluttered with all the vintage décor and furniture. As the camera makes it way to the big windows; all is visible is three trunks closed. The weather outside begins to change from a clear sky to a cloudy dark sky. The middle trunk pop opens and lighting strikes outside the Halliwell's house. The Camera makes its way to the top view of the trunk and the Book of Shadow's is revealed.

OPENING CREDITS

EXT. ABANDON BUILDING – BUCKLAND

The Camera is slowly zooming into the dirty sign that states "Buckland".

INT. BIG DUSTY ROOM

The Camera is looking above shelves with dusty cardboard boxes. We hear voices in the background. The camera swirls around to see two guards walking in the same direction and talking to each other. The lights start to flicker a little bit.

Guard #1

What was that? (Shocked)

Guard #2

It must be the lights, they might need replaced.

Guard #1

Maybe, this place is so out dated.

The camera zooms away. The building starts to shake and the lights flicker again. The flickering and the shaking begin to build. The lights burnt out and the boxes on the shelves start to fall. The cops begin to scream in fear. One of the guards falls to the ground while the other guard is propping themselves onto a poll. The floor begins to crack and the windows start to shatter. Then all of sudden everything stops. The room is dark and quite. The guards are all shaken up.

EXT. BUCKLAND – BACKYARD

An Meteor is traveling from the sky close by and hits the side of the building.

INT. BIG DUSTY ROOM

Guard #2

Are you okay? Do you need me to help you up?

Guard #1

I think I am good but what the hell was that? (With a hard breath)

Guard #2

I don't know but I want to find out

Guard #1 begins to stand up and pulls out his flash light.

Guard #1

Well, Let's Go See…

Both Men begin to walk towards the exit. Both guards flash their lights around the room. Guard #2 points his flash light on ground to discover the cement floors were cracked.

Guard #2

Holy Shit, this must have been the largest earthquake yet

Guard #1 Points his flashlight at the windows on the left side of the room

Guard #1

Must have been because it blew out the windows with it

The guards both make their way to the exit. BOOM! Something BIG pounds hard on the heavy door. So hard its whole frame shudders. The guards stop in their footsteps, their eyes widen and look back at it. BOOM! They both flinches as another blow sends fracture lines rippling up along the length of the solid metal bolt. The guards are in panic. The guard no that it is the only exit; they continue to stand in their same place. - BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! - The door starts splintering under the increasing impact.

And CRACK! The door's hinges start giving way...

The guards being to sweat in their footsteps not sure as to what is on the other side of the door.

The giant metal bolt splits…

One of the guards passes out while the other is in panic.

A sudden, the room becomes dead quite. The conscious guard gasps.

And the entire door EXPLODES.

Huge, jagged chinks of metal fly in from point of impact. Then all you see is fear in the guards face.

EXT. RESTURANT –NIGHT

The Camera zooms on the sign of the restaurant. It states "Prudence"

INT. RESTURANT – PIPER'S OFFICE

PIPER (On the Phone)

Yes, I am really interested in your style of cooking.

(brief pause… mumbles heard from the phone)

Well of course, I was once an owner and manager of my own club

so yes I do know how to run my own business.

Well, I am looking to hire a few more chiefs.

Please give me a call tomorrow, have a good day.

A sudden earthquake catches Piper and she falls out her chair.

PIPER

Owww… What the hell is going?

Orbs begin to fill in the room. All of sudden Paige appears.

PAIGE

Did you just feel that earthquake? (Excited) It was intense.

Piper lays on the floor.

PIPER

Yes and as you can see I am currently

on the floor. (in a sarcastic voice)

Paige walks over to Piper and helps piper to get onto her feet.

PIPER

What the hell is going on here in San Franscio recently?

All these earthquakes are driving me insane.

IT's causing me to have delay on my grand opening.

PAIGE

I don't know what going on but I am sure

enjoying the spontaneous shakes though.

PIPER

Paige? What has gotten into you recently?

You seem so chipper all the time.

PAIGE

Well… I've been really happily lately.

PIPER

Meaning?

PAIGE

Henry has been the reason why

PIPER

Really? You guys are finally getting along?

PAIGE

Yeah we are. I know everything was kind of a rush

being engaged and getting married quickly but Yes, we are happy.

Piper chuckles and beings to laugh

PAIGE

What's so funny? What did I do?

PIPER

Oh I know why you're happy.

It's because your back in the saddle.

PAIGE

Ewww Piper that's gross.

PIPER

But it's true why else would you be happy?

PAIGE

Well you got me well… Us I guess.

PIPER

So how is Henry?

PAIGE

He is good, been working a lot recently.

I've had a lot of free time doing you know girly things.

PIPER

I see. Have you talk to Phoebe recently?

PAIGE

Yeah, I was with her this morning.

We went shopping and had quality time.

PIPER

And you didn't care to invite me?

PAIGE

I didn't mean it like that Piper. I've hadn't really seen Phoebe though.

She has been busy with Coop and her column.

PIPER

Yeah, her column has been getting a lot of great reviews though.

I'm happy she is getting an interview with Anderson Cooper though.

It's nice that she is getting the spot light. It could help out my restaurant here.

PAIGE

I've noticed also that you recently named your restaurant.

PIPER

Yeah, I did. I was unsure what to call it at first.

PAIGE

Well, I like it.

PIPER

Me too sis

EXT. BUCKLAND – NIGHT

The camera flares back to it again – onto the grounds of the abandoned building. Surrounding the place is a rusting metal fence with a sign reading "PRIVATE PROPERTY - NO TRESPASSING."

From the distance, sounds are being made. Billie comes flying back and slams hard against the fence, the breath is knocked out of her. Billie dusks- missing an energy ball being thrown at her.

In the distance we see a dark demon creature that has never been seen before.

DEMON

I've always wanted to kill a witch.

BILLIE

Well looks like today is not your day.

The demon lunges towards Billie. Billie neatly sidesteps him. Billie grabs a poison from her shoulder bag and begins to slam it into the demons chest but the demon quickly throws Billie to the ground.

BILLIE

But honestly? I think today is really not going to be your day.

Billie flips herself up and kicks the demon.

BILLIE

Also go find you're else a good anger management class…

Billie throws the potion at the demon and the demon explodes.

And suddenly a BRIGHT LIGHT shines in Billie's face. She stops, blinks, shielding her eyes.

NIGHTWATCHMAN (O.S.)

Hey!

The light shining on Billie's revealed to be a NIGHTWATCHMAN's flashlight. He's no hardass - just a guy doing his job.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

If you're looking for what happened here

The other night you lost your chance.

Chased a bunch of kids outta here last night.

BILLIE

Oh. Yeah. Well I will be on my way then.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

If it was my call, I'd let you do

what you want. Not like anybody's

using the place. Besides, after that earthquake

I wouldn't want to be around here.

He gestures "out" with the flashlight.

BILLIE

I'm already gone.

Billie walks away. The Night watchman calls after her.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

Hold it!

Billie stops in fear and slowly turns.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

Take your... whatever

this is with you.

He reaches down, picking up a softball-sized, gently glowing ORB. The Night watchman hands it to Billie, who examines it curiously.

BILLIE

Right.

(long pause)

Thanks.

NIGHTWATCHMAN

Glow balls.

(laughs)

I just don't get your generation.

I mean, what is that thing?

Billie walks away from the Nightwatchman, toward us.

BILLIE

I'll let you know when I find out.

As she leaves Buckland behind, we see the orb eerily under lights Billie's face.

BLACK OUT.

ACT TWO

INT. PHOEBE'S CONDO –EARLY MORNING

Coop is getting breakfast ready for him and his lovely wife. Phoebe exits from the bedroom and starts walking into the kitchen area. Coop is putting a flower into a vase for a special occasion. He begins to pour a cup of coffee as Phoebe enters, yawning and scratching. She checks out the tray. Coop speaks without looking.

COOP

Phoebe! Touch Nothing!

PHOEBE

Who died and made you a Chief?

Phoebe observes and spots the flowers in the vase, while coop is putting jam on some toast.

COOP

I'm making us a lovely breakfast.

PHOEBE

I see… (long pause)

What's the occasion?

COOP

Well… it's our sixth month anniversary

PHOEBE

It is? Wow, I can't keep track of time.

Wow, I'm so sorry sweetie

Coop is sitting with a upset face

COOP

Sure.

PHOEBE

What do you want me to say?

I'm sorry but I've been tied down

At work and work is what is important

To me.

COOP

What about me? Your Sisters?

PHOEBE

(Sighs)

Ugh… You're the most important thing

In my life other than my sisters. Besides

I was with Paige two days ago shopping

Catching up on good ol'times.

COOP

You know what, I think I am going

To catch up with a few of my

Charges.

PHOEBE

Coop… Wait...

Coop vanishes in a pink light.

Phoebe puts her head down on the counter.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – SUN ROOM

Piper and Leo are sitting in the room chatting with one another while Paige makes her way in the home.

PAIGE

Morning, Guys. Ooh, check out my new jacket. You Two like it?

PIPER

I like it.

LEO

Looks Nice.

PAIGE

I'm sure you do Leo. (starts to sit down)

So what's going on with you two?

PIPER

We just decided to take out another loan

for the restaurant. Also, I was informed

by Henry that you're not feeling well.

PAIGE

(nods)

Yes, I've been getting really sick.

I've been getting stomach aches,

Morning sickness and headaches.

And brought some friends along with.

PIPER

What'd your doctor say?

Paige pulls out a prescription bottle out from her coat.

PAIGE

Take four of… whatever these are a day,

Come back for tests.

PIPER

So they don't know what's wrong?

PAIGE

Not Yet.

PIPER

Have you thought you might be pregnant?

PAIGE

I need a doctor's opinion first.

Leo starts to get up. Piper draws Paige into her and goes in for a hug

PAIGE

Piper, I know you're concerned, but don't be.

I'm still walking which means I'm perfectly fine.

Which is a good things because if there is evil

Out there I'm still her to kill it.

LEO

Paige, we are just concerned that is all.

INT. BAY MANOR – DAY

Knock-Knock! The door begins to open as Elise enters. She stops and is impressed. She takes a look around and sees that everything is neat and clean in Phoebe's office for a change.

ELISE

Well Well Well… I must say

Your office looks so, wow, I

Mean… check it out, it looks

Super.

PHOEBE

Thanks, Elise

ELISE

Why the change? You know, I am

Happy for you. I'm glad that you're

Getting that interview with Anderson

Cooper. He is so cute.

PHOEBE

I needed a change in my life is all.

ELISE

Go on…

PHOEBE

I just needed to adjust a few things in

My life that's all so cleaning was one

Of them, I guess.

Elise begins to walk to the other side of Phoebe's desk and sits on the corner.

ELISE

Don't worry. I have a very good feeling

About you right now. I feel like magic

Is in the air. You know what I do without

You? I mean you are the hit of our paper.

PHOEBE

Yeah… (upset)

ELISE

Which is a good thing.

Elise begins to touch Phoebe's shoulder.

Phoebe instantly gets sucked into a premonition

PREMONITION

Phoebe sees the back of a head of a blond girl. She is being attacked by another blonde girl. The fight is intense and the other blonde girl is super strong. Both of the girls fall out a Big window together.

END OF PREMONITION

ELISE

Phoebe, are you all right?

You seem distracted.

PHOEBE

Umm… I'm sorry it been a long

Day. Is it okay if I work from home?

ELISE

Phoebe the day has just started…

(Sigh)

I guess so… don't forget the dead

Line is due at 4pm.

INT. BUCKLAND – NIGHT

Inside the Buckland, In an abandoned room on the second story inside an hallway. Empty except for a few leftover press drills, some folding chairs, and a series of cement columns holding the whole place up. Candles are placed among the sides of the hallway with the two guards tied together in the middle.

Far from the distance we hear footstep coming close to the screen. We see back of a head of a blonde girl looking at the two men tied together.

Another Blonde girl is stepping over the threshold of destruction; she claps the dust off her hands, looking annoyed at the effort, then focuses her bright eyes on the other girl like a set of lasers. This is GLORY.

GLORY

There you are! I…

Her lips part in a deadly smile.

GLORY

…Have been looking all over for you!

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

INT. HALLIWELL HOUSE – KITCHEN - DAY

Whytt and Chris are sitting at the kitchen table, laughing and giggling. The camera turns and sees the refrigerator door wide open. The audience cannot tell who is behind the door. Then we hear a man's voice.

LEO (O.S)

Okay Chris and Whytt, do you two want

Ham and Cheese sandwiches or Pizza Rolls?

WHYTT

Ham and Cheese, Daddy.

CHRIS

Me too.

Leo Shuts the door and pulls out the ham and cheese. He turns around and heads to the other side of the counter and grabs the bread and begins to make his son's their lunch.

Off screen we hear footsteps coming into the kitchen. The camera turns around and reveals that it is Piper.

PIPER

Hi Honey, I see you're making the boys some lunch?

LEO

Yeah. How did the interviewing go?

PIPER

Well, not as I planned. I didn't realized how

Hard it is to have your very own restaurant.

I thought it would be the same as owning

A club

LEO

Well everything is different. Things are

Not always going to be the same. In Fact,

Today I was talking to a special someone

Who could possible help you out with

Managing the club?

PIPER

Really? Who?

Piper makes her way closer to leo.

LEO

Well, You're not going to believe it

But Sheila.

PIPER

Really? That's very interesting. I've

Hadn't spoken to her since well…

Since Darrel stopped talking to us.

LEO

Yeah, I was at the grocery store and

She was there. She asked how you girls

Were and then mentioned about the

Restaurant and said how she admired

The name you have given it. She told me

That if you ever need help that she is willing

To work for you.

PIPER

(laughs)

That's so sweet. I miss her and Darrel.

Things don't seem the same without them.

LEO

I Know

Leo is finished with making the sandwiches and walks over the boys and gives it to them.

Leo looks back at Piper and we see Piper smile.

INT. POLICE STATION – HENRY'S OFFICE

Sitting down at this desk, we see Henry staring at the blank with a blank stare.

Suddenly Paige Walks into the Room.

PAIGE

Hey Sweetie…

(slight pause)

Are you Okay?

HENRY

Have you spoken to the doctors?

PAIGE

They said they won't know anything

Until a week from now. I don't know

What it could be, maybe it's

Supernatural.

HENRY

I doubt it is something

Supernatural

PAIGE

Well what could it

Be?

HENRY

Anything, maybe it a virus

Or a cold maybe the flu.

PAIGE

I don't know. I feel like there

Is something inside me. It just

Feels weird is all.

They both get closer to each other and embrace themselves with a hug.

Fade Out

INT. BUCKLANDS – NIGHT

Billie walks onto the darkened factory floor. Billie's flashlight beam passes over cement pillars, stained walls, and finally comes to rest on a two figure, tied to each other, silhouetted.

Billie rushes over the two figures tied together. It is the two guards. Both men are barely conscious with blood and dirty covering all over their bodies. One of the guards looks into Billie's eyes. The guard tries to communicate but the words are slurred together making no sense.

BILLIE

I'm going to get you both out of here.

To the side we see the nightwatchman on the ground laughing and making no sense either.

BILLIE

What's going on in here?

Over Billie's shoulder, we see Glory, walking forward. Glory has full confidence not making a sound. The conscious guard tries to warn Billie that Glory is making her way to her but she's oblivious.

BILLIE

Don't worry, I am not going to hurt you.

Glory whispers to the guard "Shh" and tip-toes forward and getting closer…

BILLIE

Also…

Without looking back, Billie SHOOTS her hand out straight back behind her, telekinetically shooting glory across the room.

BILLIE

I'm not stupid.

She turns around to face Glory, while glory is lying on the floor. Billie's face is filled with contained fury. Glory's face is filled with a mild curiosity. As easily as you'd remove a stray hair from a sweater, Glory walks over to Billie and plucks Billie's hand by the wrist. Then she effortlessly BACKHANDS Billie with her full strength.

Billie is sent fly and ROCKETS twenty feet straight back. The only thing stopping her acceleration is the far WALL. Her whole body SMASHES painfully into it, leaving a huge dent and sending bits of plaster tumbling to the ground around her.

Billie falls to the ground on her knees, looks up at Glory.

GLORY

You sure about that last part?

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

INT. BUCKLANDS – NIGHT

SLAM! Billie goes face-first into another factory wall, putting another body-sized dent in it and sending more plaster to the ground.

She turns and sees Glory. Who just threw her there with no apparent effort.

GLORY  
...And another thing. I just  
want you to know...

Glory grabs Billie by the wrist and again - SLAM! whips her bodily into one of the nearby columns.

GLORY  
That this whole "I'm going

to kill you" thing I'm doing...

She grabs her again - SLAMS her again.

GLORY  
It's valuable time out of life  
that I am never getting back.

Billie turns – moves her hand - misses. Not even close to telekinetically moving Glory.

GLORY  
You know what, I've always wanted to try this.

She grabs one of Billie's arms in each hand.

GLORY

I always wanted to rip someone

In half.

Billie HEAD-BUTTS her.

Glory staggers back, shocked. Holding her nose.

GLORY

You!...

She BURSTS INTO TEARS.

GLORY

Ow that really hurt!

Billie presses the attack. Kick. Punch. Kick. Glory staggers back with each blow, never shutting up.

GLORY

You can't go around abusing

people, it's not right? There's such a thing as

manners, you know and while we're

on the subject, I just gotta ask,

(Glory stops for a second)

Brain, do you EVER shut up?

Billie sends Glory flying across the room. Glory gets up and runs towards Billie. Billie goes in for the killing blow. Glory raises a hand and CATCHES Billie's fist. It takes her no effort.

GLORY

Fine - be that way.

She SHOVES Billie back, hard into a column. Billie looks up and, impossibly, Glory is right there in front of her before she's even moved. Glory throws a punch. Billie slips - Glory's fist punches out a huge CHUNK of the cement column, powdering it. Glory picks up Billie and grabs Billie by the throat.

GLORY

Hey I just noticed something. You

have superpowers! You must be a

Witch! That is so

cool! Let's see… can you fly?

She THROWS Billie clear across the factory floor, turns, smiles.

Billie lands, rolls, comes up on her feet - right next to the guards who are both unconscious. She looks back to Glory, who begins to walk towards Billie.

Billie makes a decision. She grabs a hold of Glory and telekinetically holds her close to her body.

GLORY

Hey.

Billie RUNS with the Glory heading straight toward the nearby window...

GLORY

HEY! Hands off me!

Glory's doing something scary now – Glory's face turns straight Red. She's pissed. Billie runs straight for the window - leaps - and CRASHES through it, with Glory in her arms.

EXT. FACTORY - NIGHT

Billie and Glory painfully LAND, glass shards bouncing all around them, Billie taking the brunt of the impact.

Billie looks up and notices that part of the building is about to claps. Billie gets up and begins to run away. Glory, take a few moments looks to see Billie running. Glory take a while to get manage to get herself up and turns around to see part of the building is collapsing.

GLORY

Mmph!

Glory lays at her current spot knowing she is not going to make it out in time.

GLORY

Aw, sh...

The ENTIRE SIDE OF THE BUILDING collapses in on Glory, burying her in tons of debris.

INT. OLD BUILDING – IN A CIRCLE OF CANDLES – 200 YEARS AGO

In an old building, we see three old men chanting in a foreign language. They are sitting in a circle surrounded by candles. The camera zooms toward the top of the men to see a box in the middle of them. A hand reaches out to open the box to discover the glowing ball. The men start chanting louder and louder. One of the men stands up holding the glowing ball stretching his arm out towards the sky. He is doing is own chant. Lighting hits the glowing ball and suddenly the light of the ball fades. The old monk puts the ball back into the box.

MONK #1

This will be saved for the Charmed ones to use.

MONK #2

How are we going to hide the key?

Monk #3 walks off the screen with the box.

MONK #1

We will hide it from the BEAST and have it the Charmed Ones Protect it.

The Camera zooms into Monk #1 Face

BLACK OUT

END OF SHOW


	3. 9x02 A New Beginning

OVED'S OFFICAL NINTH SEASON

Episode 9x02

"A New Beginning"

Written By:

Oved011

Based on Charmed, Created by Constance M. Burge

Teaser

INT. BILLIE'S DORM – NIGHT

The Camera is close on the clock. It's 10:12.

The Camera turns around to see Billie staring at the clock emotionless. Her Face is swollen and dried up blood covers her open wounds. You can tell she wants to cry but you know it would hurt too much if she did. All of sudden her phone rings.

Billie answers

BILLIE

Hello?

(Pause)

Yes is this Billie Jenkins.

(Mumbles from the phone)

I'm sorry who is this calling?

Billie drops the phone. Her mouth widens and then she jolts up. She runs over to her closet and grabs a coat. Billie dashes out the room. The Camera slowly backs away from the door to the floor where her cell phone lays.

The phone displays says "UNKNOWN"

Fade Out

INT. – HALLIWELL MANOR – GRANDFATHER CLOCK

The Camera closes on an old grandfather clock. It's 10:12

Piper and Leo are cuddling on the sofa. Piper has her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Whytt comes down the stairs yelling and screaming. Leo and Piper instantly gets up to aid Whytt.

LEO

What's wrong buddy?

WHYTT

(Crying)

I'm I'm I'm…

Scared

PIPER

Scared of what sweetie?

A bolt of lightning lights up the house and with loud noise of thunder.

LEO

Oh Whytt.

It's just a storm

Little guy.

PIPER

Daddy's right.

There is nothing to be

Afraid of.

WHYTT

(crying with tears along his face)

The stairs to the attic

Made made … a…a

Creaky and scary noise.

PIPER

The Attic? No Sweetie

The attic has been locked for

Over a year now little guy.

LEO

Yeah, Daddy locked it.

WHYTT

WHY is the door open?

Leo and Piper give each other a stare and then look at whytt

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

ACT ONE

EXT. ALLEY – NIGHT

A TEEN BOY spray-paints graffiti on an unfinished wall, He's writing one of those ornate swirly tagger names, let's say "YOLO," though we'll probably only see parts of it. The CAMERA IS BLOCKED MOMENTARILY by a figure moving fast from left to right. The boy keeps painting, filling in the loopy black letters with red paint.

Something RUSTLES nearby. The dark figure moves in front of the lens again, right to left.

A sing-song voice whispers at him. It's soft at first, almost indistinguishable from the hiss of the spray can.

GNARL (O.S.)

All alone...

The BOY doesn't hear it, keeps painting. CLOSE on a bony hand with cracked and filthy nails, an inch long and pointed. The voice is louder this time, cracked and amused.

GNARL (cont'd; O.S.)

Are you frightened to be all alone?

The BOY tenses, looks around...

TEEN BOY

Hey! Someone there?

GNARL (O.S.)

The wind talks when you're alone.

TEEN BOY

You better clear out, whoever you are

BOY'S P.O.V.

With a TEA-KETTLE SHRIEK, something dark lunges TOWARD CAMERA, blacking out the frame.

EXT. HALLIWELL'S HOME – FRONT PORCH- NIGHT

Billie is standing on the front porch, waiting. She is cold and has brought nothing along with her. She rings the bell for what is clearly the second time. She gives up, instead she trudges toward the side of the house.

INT. HALLIWELL'S HOME – KTICHEN – BACK DOOR

Billie enters through the back door into the lighted kitchen.

BILLIE

HELLO?

Billie walks into the kitchen and closes the door behind her. As she walks through the kitchen, we see a clock and it shows 11:03.

BILLIE

Piper?

The camera follows Billie from the lighten kitchen into the darkened dining room, hoping to find someone. The camera turn in front of Billie and her facial expression is sad. Billie RUSHES back into the kitchen and exits the Halliwell's house.

The camera SWIRLS back into the living room and get a close up on the grandfather clock. It States 11:03. The audience sees Leo running down the stairs and stops on the landing.

LEO

Is somebody there? Hello?

Leo is looking around, his facial expression is confused. He stands there momentarily.

EXT. BILLIE' DORM – DAY

HIGH ANGLE WIDE SHOT: Paige walks down the hallway that leads to Billie's Dorm.

Lower angle as she stops and looks at something.

REVERSE reveals she's looking at a shadow that is coming to Billie's door.

Billie emerges from the front door.

BILLIE

Paige!

(high pitched voice)

Billie looks up, see Paige. She takes three steps backwards, right back into the doorway. Paige comes running over.

PAIGE

Don't! Billie, don't run away!

BILLIE

What are you doing here? I thought

You and your sisters were never

Speaking to me again.

PAIGE

I just want to see how you are.

BILLIE

And you're here because?

Paige squints her eyes and sees that Billie is covering all of her cuts and bruises with a lot of makeup.

PAIGE

Billie what happened to you?

Who did this to you?

BILLIE

No one. I've been searching for

Demons to kill and I guess one of

Them manage to kick my ass before

I did.

PAIGE

Oh god, Well let you me help you

Clean you up. I can heal you.

BILLIE

Don't worry about it. I earned them.

PAIGE

I want to help any way I can with

that. I feel really responsible.

BILLIE

Why do you feel responsible?

Why would you talk to me after

All the things I did to you.

PAIGE

Billie! You are still my charge.

Also, we are still upset with the

Whole deal.

BILLIE

I know I hurt you. And everyone.

I'm sorry.

PAIGE

Besides, I need your help.

Billie stares at Paige, not knowing what to say.

Billie comes out of the doorway. She opens the door and process to let Paige in.

INT. BILLIE'S DORM

Paige makes her way toward a chair. Billie goes to sit on her bed.

BILLIE

(super casual)

So, um, where is everybody these days?

PAIGE

Well, I'm back in my own apartment with

Henry .And of course I have many chargers

and most of them are all over the world.

I was in Brazil yesterday. They love their soccer.

BILLIE

And… the others? Phoebe and Piper?

Do you know where they are?

PAIGE

You haven't seen them?

BILLIE

Not so much.

PAIGE

Huh, guess they're still mad at you.

They've been a little temperamental

lately, just between you and me. We

had a bit of a mix-up a few days ago-

BILLIE

(SIGH)

Right, I forgot how much everyone

Hates me these days.

PAIGE

(Whispers)

Yeah.

(Normal Voice)

You know that Piper has opened or is

Going to open her restaurant here

In a few days.

BILLIE

What about P3?

PAIGE

She closed just this summer. Didn't

You hear?

BILLIE

Like I said no one likes me these

Days.

EXT. PIPER'S RESTURANT GROUNDS –DAY

We now see that pit we saw earlier is next to the restaurant, this will late be an extension to Piper's restaurant.

Billie approaches the deserted site.

BILLIE

Piper?

She reached the edge of the pit. A ladder protrudes over the edge.

BILLIE (cont'd)

Piper, you down there?

She climbs down the ladder into the pit.

INT. CONSTRUCTION PIT - DAY – CONTINUING

Billie steps off the ladder. She turns to see...

THE DEAD BODY OF THE TEEN BOY from earlier. His spray cans and bloody torn clothes are scattered. He has been FLAYED. Billie gasps off-screen.

PAN UP FROM THE BODY and we find Piper and Phoebe standing alone looking at the body. (No Billie) The bottom of the ladder is visible behind them.

Piper looks a little nauseated.

PHOEBE

No skin.

PIPER

Tough to look at.

PHOEBE

And yet my eyes refuse to look away.

PIPER

I found it first thing this morning.

I gave my crew that was helping

fix the restaurant the day off, called

you right away.

PHOEBE

I gotta find a job where I'm not the

one called right away for this stuff.

PIPER

You do Silly.

SFX: footsteps climbing the ladder.

Piper turns to look at the ladder.

ANGLE ON: The ladder.

BILLIE IS CLIMBING BACK UP THE LADDER. She's stumbling and shaking and streaked with tears.

HEAD CONTROL PAN BACK TO PIPER AND PHOEBE

Phoebe, dismissing the footsteps, is turning back to face the body. She's responding to a Piper's line we didn't hear:

PHOEBE

Yeah, I know exactly what you're

thinking. Maybe Billie is back.

END OF ACT ONE

**ACT TWO**

EXT. CONSTRUCTION PIT - DAY - CONTINUING

Piper is on the ladder, a few steps up. Phoebe is still on the ground. Piper stops climbing when Phoebe says:

PHOEBE

Can I take it back?

PIPER

Take what back?

PHOEBE

Saying it's her. Phoebe, I… I just

can't let it be her. Because that

would mean... what would it mean?

PIPER

It would mean we would have

To stop her again.

PHOEBE

I don't want that. I don't want us

to lose her. I don't want her to be

lost.

INT. PIPER'S RESTURANT – DAY

Billie, in shock from finding the body, walks shakily into Piper's soon to be restaurant. The restaurant is bear and no one is around.

Billie keeps walking hoping to see someone. She gets cold and she realized she is all alone.

INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT – DAY

Paige is in the apartment. She sits at a table, sorting through a pile of herbs and flipping through her own book of shadows.

She looks frustrated.

PAIGE

Well, this is just not right.

Where is my eye of newt?

There's an urgent POUNDING ON THE DOOR. She hurries to answer it.

PAIGE

All right! Keep your underpants on!

She opens the door revealing Billie.

BILLIE

I need help.

Paige steps aside, motions Billie in with forced joviality.

PAIGE

Come in!

BILLIE

I found a dead body near Piper's

restaurant.

PAIGE

WHAT? Do you know what could

Have done that.

BILLIE

Something horrible killed a boy,

Paige. Took his skin off.

Billie is all shaken up. Billie's mascara is all over face.

PAIGE

Was it you?

BILLIE

NO!

PAIGE

With all what has happened within

The last year, my sisters are going

To think it was you.

BILLIE

Why me? Why not a demon?

I just... I need to find

What or whoever really did it.

Because I need to do something right.

PAIGE

And so they'll see it wasn't you,

right? I mean, that has to be part

of it. Maybe you're even thinking,

you kill this thing, they never even

have to know about it, don't have to

suspect you even for a minute?

Billie is thrown.

BILLIE

I... I don't.. when did you get all

insightful?

PAIGE

I'm surprisingly sensitive.

BILLIE

So... will you help me?

PAIGE

Is it difficult or time-consuming?

End OF ACT TWO

**ACT THREE**

INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT – DAY – LATER

The blinds are down, candles are lit, the table is cleared. Paige and Billie sitting, facing each other. An open map of San François lies between them.

BILLIE

Okay. You have your powder?

PAIGE

I have it.

BILLIE

We scatter it over the map, and

everywhere there's a demon, it makes

a little light.

PAIGE

Pretty.

Billie closes her eyes, prepares herself...

BILLIE

Okay… Let's do this.

They scatter the powder. Little white lights glow across the map. Some singly, others in groups. There is one very bright concentration.

Paige and Billie's faces are lit by the white light.

PAIGE

What's that huge clump?

Billie is studying the map, figuring...

BILLIE

It must be the underworld…

I'm not quite sure.

PAIGE

Strange, there has not been

Demons attacking recently.

(noticing)

Wait… that's the heart of the

City. Something must going on

In the city.

POFF… the lights disappear. They both jump to their feet.

BILLIE

I was not expecting that at all.

Scared me a little bit.

Billie picks up the map. Starts to study it.

BILLIE

That could be it. It's strong. It's

Near the city and it's by itself.

Maybe its hiding, like in a building

Or something.

PAIGE

I don't know, seems kinda thin to me.

BILLIE

That's why you orb over there

real quick and see if I'm right.

PAIGE

Nope. Sorry. Just because your my

Charge doesn't me I trust you.

BILLIE

Paige! It would take, like, a

millisecond.

PAIGE

I won't. Also. I can't.

BILLE

You're a Whitlighter slash witch. Orb.

PAIGE

Well, see... turns out, orbing

isn't a right, it's a privilege. I

was orbing my sisters around this

summer for many things and the

elders told me I can only orb for

emergencies or for my charges

and this is my punishment. I can

only orb for official business.

BILLIE

Wow. I'm sorry. That must be hard.

PAIGE

Yeah, it bites a pretty big one. And

Taking care of charges, it's not as...

not as fulfilling as I remember.

BILLIE

Really? Because I got the impression

you enjoyed.

PAIGE

Well, see, helping future witches

sounds really cool, I know, but it

turns out, it's really upsetting.

It didn't used to be, but now it is.

BILLIE

Is it like, you're scared of losing

that feeling again, and having it be

okay to hurt people and then you're

not in charge of the power anymore

because it's in charge of you?

PAIGE

Wow, that was really overdramatically

stated, but yeah, that's it.

BILLIE

I get it. Believe me.

Paige looks at Billie. Seeing the parallel. Finding it within herself to feel compassion.

PAIGE

(struggles with

herself, then)

I'm sorry, Billie. I wish it was

better for you.

BILLIE

You too.

They both look at each with sorrow and sympathy.

BILLIE

I have to go find this monster.

Billie collects her map, heads toward the door. Paige calls back.

PAIGE

Hey, Billie? Have you found my

Sisters yet? I mean if you can't find them

Just scry for them or cast a spell.

BILLIE

I did. I tried. But something went goofy

And it didn't wok.

PAIGE

What do you mean?

BILLIE

(Nervous)

Scrying didn't work and my

Spell said they don't exist.

Billie turns and exits. Paige looks after her.

INT. HALLIWELL HOME – ATTIC – DAY

It's late afternoon and Piper, Phoebe and Leo are sitting all over the attic. They are all researching using the book of shadows, books and a laptop.

Leo is using the laptop. Phoebe and Piper are flipping through the books.

LEO

I really don't like technology.

PIPER

(laughs)

Is this your first time using a

Laptop sweetie.

LEO

YES!

Piper begins to laugh and phoebe is dead concentrated on the book of shadows.

LEO

I looked up demons that "skin" their

victims and demons that "flay" their

victims. Because, you know, same

thing. There's a ton of prospects.

Anything else gone? Eyeballs or

toenails or viscera? That's guts.

PHOEBE

Just Skin.

LEO

Okay, I'll work on that.

Piper closes her book and goes to the potion cabinet. She starts pulling out different type of herbs and many other things. Phoebe starts to make her way to Piper.

PHOEBE

What's up?

PIPER

I need to do something. And I just,

I have this feeling in my gut…

PHOEBE

In your viscera.

Piper starts to chuckle. Leo turns his head towards phoebe and gives her a glare.

PIPER

… I think you know exactly who did this.

And that all this work, it's just us trying

To convince ourselves that Billie's has

Nothing to be a part of this.

PHOEBE

You're right.

PIPER

See?

Leo (O.S)

HEY! I got a good one.

Piper gives Phoebe a resigned look, she has to go through the motions, then the two of them go over to Leo.

LEO

Demon called Gnarl, with a 'g' . He's

a parasite with these nasty long

fingernails. He secretes something

through them and he uses that to

paralyze his victims. Then he cuts

strips of skin off while they're

still alive. He starts in the

middle, like belly-button-centric,

and works out. It takes hours.

PHOEBE

Which is why we didn't find any

Stripes of skin. YECK!

PIPER

I don't know. I don't see why this

Guy is any more likely than all the

Others.

LEO

Well, the both of you said you

Didn't find a pool of blood.

PIPER

WHAT?

LEO

You get your skin ripped off,

normally you'd end up in a pool of

blood. You never mentioned one.

PIPER

There were lots of spatters, no pool.

LEO

Then it's this guy! He laps up the

blood. It's like his

natural beverage.

PHOEBE

(to Leo)

You're terrifying.

PIPER

Phoebe? How come you're so okay with

this? With the blood and the strips

of skin...

LEO

It just feels different now since I'm

No longer a whitlighter or avatar.

Like if I'm doing the research I've got

Some control over it.

PIPER

Well, you are very alarming and also

helpful. Thank you.

Leo smiles and shows gratitude

LEO

Now if we just knew how to find this

thing.

PHOEBE

We could go to Paige's place—

PIPER

Whoever did this, they had to get

blood on them. And they'd leave

some type of trail.

LEO

Right, minute traces of blood.

PIPER

And we have a way to track it.

LEO

We have a...? Oh. I get it.

PHOEBE

What? How? What's going on?

Piper picks up her phone and begins to dial.

FADE OUT

EXT. DOWNTOWN SAN FRANSCIO – NIGHT

The three sisters are walking down the streets:

PIPER

Thanks, Paige for orbing over.

PAIGE

If the elders ask, I'm going to

Tell them it was for an emergency.

PIPER

It's a good thing you can orb for

Blood or we would be at a loss.

PAIGE

Eh, no biggy.

A moment later, Leo and Phoebe are walking behind the two sisters, flowing. They are having their own private conversation

LEO

So Coop and you are having

Issues?

PHOEBE

Yeah, he won't talk to me

I try to get him to open up

But he manages to get out of

The situation.

LEO

You know all couples have issues

PHOEBE

Yeah, I know. Remember Cole

And I

LEO

(Chuckles)

You know what I mean

The camera pans back to Piper and Paige

PAIGE

It was easy. I can orb any liquid.

Now me must find this address.

LEO

Yeah, Piper had an awesome

Idea, didn't she? Also, I bet

There's tons of stuff like this.

PIPER

Thanks Honey.

They came to an halt and found the building. It's Bucklands.

PAIGE

This is it.

PIPER

This is the building?

PHOEBE

Hey, Piper, it must be.

Piper turns around and gives Phoebe an annoying look.

PAIGE

Well, I must get back.

PIPER

Tell Henry, we all said hello and

Enjoy your dinner date.

Paige orbs out of the scene, leaving Leo and her sisters there.

EXT./INT. BUCKLANDS – NIGHT

Billie is at the same entrance. She hesitates for a second. Then she walks in.

She looks around. Something skitters and mutters at the edges of her vision.

GNARL

All alone...

EXT./INTER. BUCKLANDS – NIGHT

Piper, Phoebe and Leo enter Bucklands.

LEO

Do we split up?

PHOEBE

I say no, since there is only

Three of us now.

LEO

That's what I figured.

They walk around cautiously through the building and hallways. They find a lighted a room. They start to walk slowly, noticing that something is in the room.

PHOEBE

Dark and dank. I was hoping it would

be dark and dank-

PIPER

Shh. Listen.

They hear something moving.

PIPER (cont'd)

You hear that?

PHOEBE

I don't... yeah. Now I do.

LEO

Something's moving in here.

PIPER

Guess we're in the right place.

All three of them are still looking around.

GNARL (O.S.)

Poor little lamb, all alone...

LEO

You girls hear that, right?

PHOEBE

Yep.

PIPER

It's echoing around. He sounds

Close.

GNARL LEAPS OUT AND SLASHES AT LEO. He's making that TEA- KETTLE sound again.

This is our first real look at him, and it's quick. Ideally, it's an impression of a small, thin naked body with spindly arms and legs and a pointy little face with sharpened brown teeth.

LEO screams.

Gnarl leaps up out of frame vertically.

PHOEBE

Where'd he go?

PIPER

(Screamin)

Leo, you okay?

Leo is standing with his arms crossed over her midsection. He has a confused and blank look on her face.

LEO

I... I guess... so.

He uncrosses her arms revealing an eight-inch-long slash across her stomach. A seeping, bloody cut is visible.

Piper and Phoebe stare at it.

LEO (cont'd)

I feel kinda... I... can't...

Leo lifts her arm, slowly...

PIPER

Leo!

(to Phoebe)

We gotta get her out of here.

Phoebe and Piper scoop up Leo, carry him between them. The three of them head for the exit in a semi-panic.

PIPER (cont'd)

We have to lock him in.

INT. BUCKLAND – ANOTHER ROOM - NIGHT

Billie, hearing all the commotion...

BILLIE

What's going on? Who's here?

She sprints back toward the entrance. As she runs we hear Gnarl's creepy laughter

She gets back to the front of the building just in time to see a force field blocking the opening.

BILLIE (cont'd)

NO! Stop!

She's trapped. She looks around her, terrified, listening to the laughter.

END OF ACT THREE

**ACT FOUR**

INT. BUCKLANDS - NIGHT

Billie stands in the entrance of the building. Behind her we see the closed-off entrance by a magical force field. She looks around her, frightened.

GNARL (O.S.)

No way out now. No way out.

BILLIE

Oh my GOD.

A high thin piercing laugh comes out of nowhere.

GNARL (O.S.)

You're going no where

She gets down on the ground, in fear and tries to project the force field to disappear and it fails.

WILLOW

This is not happening.

A dark shadow shifts in a corner:

GNARL (O.S.)

Your friends left you here. No one

comes to save you. They wanted me to

have you.

She begins to cry.

EXT. BUCKLANDS - NIGHT

Phoebe and Piper move as fast as they can, carrying paralyzed Leo between them.

PIPER

The computer. The thing Leo was

reading may have an antidote for the

paralysis.

INT. BUCKLAND - NIGHT

Billie backs up, away from the relentless voice. She still can't see who's taunting her.

GNARL (O.S.)

You're my special treat for tonight

BILLIE

Go Away

Billie has backed herself up against the wall.

BILLIE

Were they here? Were my friends

really here? I heard something-

Gnarl lunges at her, SHRIEKING, like he did at Leo, and slashes her across the middle.

Billie, one hand over the cut across her stomach, collapses back against the wall and sinks helplessly to the ground.

GNARL (O.S.)

They were here. Then they left.

The gave you as a treat for me

To eat.

Gnarl pulls himself up onto her. He sits astride her, hunched like a vulture. He sniffs the cut on her stomach.

INT. HALLIWELL HOME - ENTRYWAY / LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

We're looking at the open front door from the inside.

Leo's feet appear first, coming in horizontally about four feet off the ground. He's face down. Piper and Phoebe carry him in, then try to manage the turn into the living room.

PIPER

Watch her head, watch her head.

LEO

Wtch my hd, wtch my hd.

PIPER

Sofa.

They get him to the sofa, start to lower him.

Leo makes a mumble and the girls have a hard time understanding what Leo is trying to convey.

PHOEBE

I think he wants his head up.

It's awkward, but Piper and Phoebe get Leo positioned face up on the sofa. Phoebe sits down on the floor by Leo. Piper hurries to the computer.

PIPER

(typing)

I'm looking for the page with the

info on this thing... see if there's

an antidote.

PHOEBE

(to Leo)

It's going to be all right. We'll

get you fixed up.

Piper is poking frantically at the keyboard.

PIPER

I can't find the right... okay...

(fast, run-together)

Gnarl blah blah skin blah blah

yuck... got it. It says the

paralysis is permanent.

Leo's eyes widen.

PIPER

No. Wait. Permanent 'til the

creature dies. Sorry.

LEO

(disgusted)

Pfft.

PIPER

We have to go back.

PHOEBE

We can't leave him alone like this.

Piper thinks of a plan.

PIPER

We'll call Paige.

PHOEBE

Right!

INT. BUCKLANDS - NIGHT

Gnarl still crouches, drooling, over Billie.

CLOSE ON: her stomach, as he makes a long, barely-bleeding, scalpel-like cut across it with his fingernail.

ON: Billie's face as we hear the tearing of her skin.

PAIGE (V.O.)

No Problem!

INT. HALLIWELLS' HOME LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Paige is looking down at Leo, who is still stretched out on his back on the sofa. Piper is pulling potions out and handing it to Phoebe.

PAIGE

Paralyzed how?

PHOEBE

Paralyzed how? In the not moving way.

PAIGE

(giggling)

You know what would be fun making

Him do different positions.

Paige abruptly lifts Leo's feet up into the air, bending Leo at the waist.

PIPER

Hey!

LEO

Hey!

Paige lets go of the feet and they stay there.

PHOEBE

(to Leo)

Oh! You're posable!

PIPER

He's posable?

PAIGE

I wonder…

She rotates Leo so he's sitting on the sofa, feet sticking straight out in front of him.

Paige opens a can of salted nuts, starts eating.

PIPER

Where'd you get those nuts?

PAIGE

Brazil. No need to thank me for

sitting with him, by the way. The date

was going absolutely shitty. I also

spent my day helping Billie and

helping you.

PIPER

I don't think- You saw Billie?

PAIGE

She's looking for you guys, by the

way. Oh Yeah… She was also looking

for the same demon you girls were.

PIPER

Wait, do you think she went

To Bucklands?

PAIGE

Oh yeah. Last time I saw her, that's

where she was headed.

PIPER

OH MY GOD! It makes sense now.

PHOEBE

What makes sense?

PIPER

Remember when the Gnarl, was talking

About you are all alone.

PHOEBE

Yeah.

PIPER

Maybe he was talking

To Billie!

Phoebe and Piper exchange a frightened look.

PIPER

This monster, Gnarl, you know stuff

about him?

PAIGE

Sure.

PIPER

You're coming with us.

Piper and Phoebe pulling Paige to orb them.

Leo is left, alone in frame, bent awkwardly onto the sofa.

PIPER

Wait… I need to call

Coop to get Leo, so he

Can watch the boys and Leo

INT. BUCKLANDS - NIGHT

All three sisters orb in the entrance of Buckland. They don't see Gnarl.

PIPER

Let's find Billie

INT. BUCKLANDS – BILLIE-VISIBLE - NIGHT

Gnarl astride Billie, eating her middle. She's paralyzed, but she can cry.

Then, suddenly, Gnarl turns his head and hisses. Billie can't move her head, but she moves her eyes, trying to see what he's reacting to.

Suddenly he jumps off her, reacting to something unseen. (It's the Charmed Ones.)

INT. BUCKLANDS – THE CHARMED ONES-VISIBLE - NIGHT

Now we, the audience, see the charmed ones, but not Billie. Piper, holding a sharp potion bottle pointing at Gnarl.

Phoebe tries to catch him, but he ducks away and disappears off into the shadows in the corner. Piper stands and calls after Gnarl.

PIPER

Where is Billie? What did you do to

her?

PAIGE

She's right there. Don't you see

her? She's hurt!

Paige points.

PHOEBE

What? Where?

Piper is peering into the shadows. Nothing moves there. Paige watches.

Phoebe feels around the floor where Paige indicated Billie.

PHOEBE

There's nothing here.

Paige looks at what he's doing.

PAIGE

Your hand. It's going right through

her!

Phoebe yanks her hand back, startled.

PAIGE (cont'd)

What's going on?

PIPER

(still scanning the

shadows)

I don't know. But I'm starting to

get why we haven't seen her.

PHOEBE

Because we haven't seen her.

Piper gives up on the shadows, turns toward Phoebe and Paige.

PIPER

I'm getting the feeling that whatever

caused this invisibility thing or

whatever, it's a whole separate issue

from this skin-eating mon-

PAIGE

Behind you!

It's too late. Gnarl is on Piper, SHRIEKING and SLASHING. Piper leaps back. Her top is slashed.

On Piper as she looks at her tummy. He didn't get skin.

He keeps striking at her, slashing with the fingernails of both hands. Piper keeps having to jump out of the way. Phoebe jumps on him pulling gnarl to the ground. Piper throws the potion but misses. Gnarl picks phoebe up and throws her across the room. Piper moves her hands and tries to explode him. It hardly fazes him.

PAIGE

Potion

Paige orbs the potion on Gnarl and he explodes.

INT. GNARL'S LAIR - BILLIE-VISIBLE - NIGHT

Paige goes to Billie's side.

PAIGE

Billie, I'm here. Wow, you're really

hurt.

BILLIE

Wht's gng on?

PAIGE

We just killed the creature, you should be

Feeling better shortly.

ANGLE ON: Piper walks over the Phoebe to help her off the ground.

Billie starts crying...

BILLIE

Someone came. Zey din't leav me.

PAIGE

No one left you. They can't see you.

BILLIE

Zr here, zr here. Nt alone...

Billie's words become better to hear.

BILLIE

I can speak…

Oh I can move

(long pause)

I feel pain.

INT. GNARL'S LAIR – CHARMED ONES-VISIBLE – NIGHT

PIPER

Billie, Are you here?

PHOEBE

Where is she? Is she alive?

PAIGE

She's right there…

(brief pause)

She's hurt really bad, you guys.

I'll go get help.

Paige runs out. Phoebe and Piper gather around Billie.

PHOEBE

I think she's sort of... here-ish.

PIPER

Billie? Billie, I can't see you,

but... I'm sorry how I kick you

out of my life… nd

(welling up)

I don't know how badly you're hurt...

But I do care for you

The ground where Billie is starts to SHIMMER, as if with distorting heat waves.

PHOEBE

What's happening?

Piper and Phoebe draw back a little.

Billie FADES IN, her voice fading in with her. She's crying with relief and pain.

BILLIE

...couldn't find you and I looked

everywhere...

Phoebe and Piper aren't looking at her face, though. They're staring in horror at her injuries. They pull back.

BILLIE (cont'd)

Don't go away!

PHOEBE

We're not going away sweetie. Oh, god.

PIPER

Billie, it's okay. You'll be okay.

BILLIE

(smiling and crying)

You're here!

INT. BILLIE'S DORM - HALL/ENTERANCE - DAY

Piper walks down the hall toward Billie's Dorm. She knocks...

Billie opens the door and is shocked.

BILLIE

Piper

Billie lets Piper in her room. Billie instantly sits on the bed, cross-legged, eyes closed. She's bandaged from ribs to hips.

PIPER

I didn't mean- Sorry to interrupt.

BILLIE

It's okay. I need to relax but your

welcome to stay.

Piper sits on the bed next to Billie.

PIPER

It looks awful.

BILLIE

I'm healing. Growing new skin.

Billie leans back, adjusting pillows behind her and wincing at the pull on her wound.

PIPER

You're wiped out. I should go.

BILLIE

No. Please. Stay. I miss the

Company.

PIPER

We missed you too. I missed you.

Leo's been working on what caused

the mutual no-see-ums, but I don't-

BILLIE

I did it.

PIPER

You did a spell?

BILLIE

I think so. No, not a spell. I think I projected

my brain to think that I wasn't ready

to see you guys.

.

PIPER

And you made it happen.

BILLIE

Yeah. I think so.

PIPER

Your power of projection

Must be growing.

BILLIE

I'm so sorry for what has happened

With you and your sisters.

PIPER

I know. She was your sister. You

Missed her and you wanted every-

Thing to be normal. I get that. I feel

That way sometimes too. Especially,

About Prue.

BILLIE

I know.

Billie sits up again. Piper goes in for a hug.

PIPER

I'm glad you're okay.

Billie smiles. They sit there, working together, connecting.

BLACK OUT.

END OF SHOW


	4. 9x03 Kill the Witches

OVED'S OFFICAL NINTH SEASON

Episode 9x03

"Burn the Witches"

Written By:

Oved011

Based on Charmed, Created by Constance M. Burge

Teaser

BLACK SCREEN:

PHOEBE (O.S)

(sleepily)

Tell me a story.

INT. PHOEBE'S APARTMENT – BED – NIGHT (NIGHT 1)

Coop is slowing rubbing his wife's arm and looking in her eyes romantically.

Phoebe closes her eyes.

COOP

Okay. Once upon a time there was a

Princess. She was very little, and she

Was all alone and nobody understood her.

PHOEBE

This is a sad story.

COOP

Oh, it gets better. 'Cause one day the

Princess was running around on a

Street and young handsome man

Came to her and swooped her up…

Phoebe moves her head and puts it on Coop's chest.

COOP (Cont')

And took her to her back to his castle.

They got married and lived happily ever

After.

Coop looks down and notices that Phoebe is asleep. He turns around and turns off the light.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Piper and leo are sitting together. The house is dark besides the living room, which is lit by the fire place. The mood is quiet, solemn.

LEO

I don't know what to say.

PIPER

Tell me about it.

LEO

It's just difficult to wrap one's

Mind around… and your sisters

Have No idea?

Piper puts her head down and then looks at leo.

PIPER

No

LEO

Are you going to tell them?

PIPER

How can I?

They would freak out and besides

Phoebe wouldn't want to hear this

Kind of news. Since she has been

Trying to get pregnant herself.

Leo has a half smile. One part of him is happy that his wife is pregnant and the other half feels for Phoebe.

INT. BUCKLANDS – NIGHT

Glory comes bursting out of a pile of rubble, breathing hard and covered in dust.

GLORY

Okay. Now I'm upset.

BLACK OUT.

END OF TEASER

**ACT ONE**

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – SUN ROOM- DAY (DAY 2)

The Television is on, Whytt and Chris are playing with each. Leo is sitting watching football. While Piper is reading the paper and drinking coffee.

PIPER

Honey, could you turn it

to the news for a second.

LEO

Sure.

Leo changes the tv from the sports station to the news station

TV Reporter

After last night's accident, many people

Are wondering what cause the death of

Two young children. The nearby camera

Caught a woman, what looks like, throwing

A fireball at them. The police have told us

That the children's bodies had a

cultic symbol on them. So the question

Is where did this woman come up with

Fireball or is she a witch?

Leo turns to Piper and sees her facial expression.

PIPER

OH NO!

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – DAY (DAY 2)

Piper and Leo are both in the attic worrying.

PIPER

(frantic)

Don't tell me to calm down!

LEO

I only meant-

PIPER

They were kids, Giles, Little kids.

LEO

I'm sorry, Piper. I just want to help.

PIPER

I know.

LEO

Do we know anything about how...

Piper shakes her head.

PIPER

There were marks, a symbol.

Piper tries to recall what the image was on the tv.

She grabs a piece of paper and a marker from the counter and moves to draw. Leo swiftly takes the paper from her hand. He hands her a notepad. She draws.

PIPER

It was on their hands. Darrel told me,

The cops are keeping it quiet,

but he said he got a good look at it.

She finishes and shoves the paper at him. Leo looks at THE SYMBOL.

PIPER

Find the thing that uses this symbol

and point me at it.

LEO

Hmm.

PIPER

Leo. Speak. What?

LEO

Call your sisters.

INT. DARK ROOM – DAY

Glory is walking around in a big dark room. Suddenly the door appears and light shines in. This shadow walks toward the camera. It's gross. A demon, diseased, predatory, it flicks a long, black tongue between its teeth and moves slowly forward.

GLORY

I need a favor.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN – DAY

Paige walks into the kitchen and sees Piper.

PAIGE

Hi Piper.

PIPER

Hey.

Phoebe enters the back door into the kitchen around the same time.

PHOEBE

Hey, sister witches, what's up?

PIPER

You guys didn't hear?

PHOEBE

Hear what?

PIPER

A murder. Somebody killed two little kids.

PAIGE

Oh no!

PIPER

Like, maybe seven or eight years old.

Apparently Darrel, found the bodies

last night.

PAIGE

Oh my god.

PHOEBE

Kids.

PIPER

It's so awful.

Indeed - she looks somewhat haunted. Paige and Phoebe exchange looks.

PAIGE

Piper, did you talk to the elders

About this yet?

PIPER

No, actually, I didn't. However, Leo

Was with me when I watched this

On the news this morning?

PHOEBE

What? It was on the news?

PIPER

It gets even worse. The new broadcast

Even said it could be witches

PAIGE

Oh. No.

PHOEBE

What about exposure. Where is

The cleaners when you need them?

PIPER

Tell me about it.

PAIGE

We need to do something fast.

INT. BAY MANOR – OFFICE/ENTERANCE

All the workers at the Bay Manor are crowding in one small room. Everyone is loud and talking to each other. Phoebe enters the room along with Elise. For a distance we see both girls talking to each other.

Phoebe and Elise are joined by Jason Dean, who, exasperated, pushes through the crow. He is sweet and well meaning – but definitely of the wooly intellectual variety.

JASON DEAN

Phoebe! I didn't know you were

Going to be here. Hello, Elise.

ELISE

Hello Jason

PHOEBE

Jason…

What are you doing here?

JASON DEAN

Since I am the owner of the Bay

Manor. I thought I would stop by

Since there is some BIG news.

Jason gives Phoebe a sharp look, knowing that he is going to stop this situation from getting TOO BIG.

Paige arrives, also perturbed after battling the growing mass of people.

PAIGE

There you are. I almost didn't find

You in this crowd.

Paige and Jason look at each other. Awkwardness.

PAIGE

Jas- Jason. This is some big

News isn't it, but this is quite a

Turn out you've gotten here.

JASON DEAN

It wasn't just me. But, thank you

ELISE

There's been a rumor going around

Jason.

PHOEBE

Rumors, about?

Elise turns towards Phoebe and Paige and gives a hard look.

ELISE

About witches. People calling

Themselves witches are responsible

For this… for this brutal crime.

PHOEBE

Indeed? How strange.

PAIGE

Yes. So strange. Witches!

Paige makes a funny face and looks at Phoebe. Jason beings to walk away. Phoebe notices and tries to stop him but she doesn't make it through the crowd.

ELISE

It's actually not that strange. The Bay

Manor has just wrote an issue about

the idea of mythological and supernatural

world that lives within our own. What's going

on up front?

The crowd has fallen silent. Jason is at the podium. Our group turns to look at him.

ELISE

Jason is going to do something about

This.

Jason begins to address.

JASON

I want to thank you all for coming in

the aftermath of such a tragic crime.

Seeing you here proves what a caring

Individuals live here in California.

I know none of us will rest easy

until this horrible murder is solved.

With that in mind...

The Camera turns towards Phoebe and Paige

PAIGE

I hope he doesn't expose us.

PHOEBE

He won't you wait and see.

The Camera turns back towards Jason.

JASON

How can we be sure that it was

Witches responsible for this adieus

Crime? With that in mind, I am going

To give your attention to the woman who

Brought us all here today, Elise Rothman.

Phoebe and Paige decides to book out of the Bay Manor and head out towards the for entrance without anyone noticing.

The two sisters begin to walk out towards the parking lot.

PAIGE

Something supernatural has to be going on.

PHOEBE

Defiantly

They both spot Phoebe's vehicle and begin to walk towards it. Phoebe pulls out her keys and click, her doors are unlocked. Paige enters the car first and puts on her seat belt. Phoebe gets in the car and does the same thing. Phoebe starts the car and starts to pull out from her parking spot. The radio was making a funny noise, like a bad signal.

PAIGE

What's wrong with your radio?

Phoebe stops her vehicle for a second.

PHOEBE

I don't know.

Phoebe reaches her hand down towards the radio turner. Before she even touches the radio. The radio beginnings to change the channel on its own.

Phoebe and Paige are both frighten and startled. The radio was making strange noises. The radio station changes becomes faster and faster.  
Then STOP.

The radio is on 666. Phoebe and Paige looks at each other with fear.

WHISPERS ON THE RADIO

Kill the Witches, Kill them All.

BLACK OUT

**ACT TWO**

INT. BUCKLANDS – COZY BEDROOM

The camera is in the middle of the hallway (Background music is suspenseful). The Camera makes its way to TWO BIG DOORS. An ugly pair of hands moves towards the doors and pushes the door. The camera swivels around and the demon is an ugly witch looking creature.

The demon hisses.

GLORY (O.S.)

Finally. I thought you were gonna

nap the whole day away.

Glory stands up and impales the demon towards the wall. He struggles futilely.

GLORY (O.S.)

Oh quit it. If you hadn't been such

a struggle-puss in the first place,

you wouldn't be all chained up.

Now tell me...

ANGLE ON: Glory. She is wearing Pink.

GLORY

Do you love me?

Beat.

The demon laughs.

GLORY

Or…

She stands back and loses her hand that is strapped on the demon.

The Demon begins to hiss and growl at her.

GLORY

Oh, stop your whining! You know, I

Remember when the Pharmekeia were

A proud witch-demon race, not speaking

Around my place. But let's talk about how

You released magic here at San François.

The Demon states, sullenly.

GLORY

So have you discovered what that

Witch's name yet? You know. Well

(slight pause)

She is blonde, short, telekinesis and

Massively rude. She broke my shoes

Took my magical ball and you don't

Have her in front of me.

PHARMEKEIA

We believe this witch works

For the charmed ones.

GLORY

The Charmed Ones. Oh God, please don't

Tell me I was fighting a witch that works

For the charmed ones. If I had friends, and

They heard about this… and you know she

Is telling everyone… She's probably going

Around – PAY ATTENTION!

The demon looks surprised, almost frightened, as she rushes him. She grabs his throat.

She speaks low and rapid, almost feverish.

GLORY

I am great and I am beautiful and

when I walk in the room all eyes

turn to me because my name is

a holy name and you will listen

or I will pull your vital organs out

and put this one here and this

one here.

Now she's perky again.

GLORY

Okay baby. Get your friends. Find

the girl. Kill the girl, Okay?

He nods.

INT. DARK ROOM

A dark clock on the wall displays the time as 1:00 AM.

There are three PHARMEKEIAS are in on the corners on a triangle pentagram that is on the floor. The shot WIDENS. The Pharmekeias pour liquids into a container. Heavy-looking smoke begins to spill over the sides of the container. In addition, two things become visible: that we're in, and that, on the floor, surrounded by herbs and powders, is a large square of cloth inscribed with THE SYMBOL.

INT. PIPER'S RESTURANT

Phoebe and Paige enter the restaurant that is still under construction. There are ARMED POLICE OFFICERS with large boxes full of books and candles.

PHOEBE

Piper?

PIPER

They're confiscating my books and stuff.

Paige and Phoebe set Piper's book and notebook on the counter.

PAIGE

Piper, we need those books.

PIPER

Believe me – I tried telling that to

The nice man with the big gun.

PAIGE

There's something about this

Whole situation happening.

Phoebe and I just got a 411 on

The scoop from the devil inside

The radio in her car.

PIPER

What?

PAIGE

I think it might be something

Like a ritual or something on

That lines.

Piper looks curious.

PHOEBE

Remember that symbol on those

Kids hands. Do you think that symbol

Has anything to do with what is going

On?

PIPER

We seriously need to look into

This.

PHOEBE

Where is the book of shadows?

PIPER

At the house.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC

All three sisters are looking through all the books. Billie enters the room.

BILLIE

I heard on the news on whats going

On.

PHOEBE

It gets even worse, you might

Want to sit down for this.

Billie looks startled and walks towards the couch where Phoebe is sitting.

PIPER

There's something about this symbol

That we are not getting. The Book of

Shadoes says it is a protection spell.

The Book clearly says it is harmless.

So why would it turn up in a ritual

Sacrifice?

PAIGE

I don't know. Ordinarily I'd suggest

We widen our research…

PHOEBE

But we are Paige.

PAIGE

Using what? The dictionary

And "My friend Flicka?"

Piper takes this is – reaching the boiling point.

PIPER

This is intolerable. The police

Have no right to barge in my

Unopened restaurant and take

Away my books and you know what

Most of them were cook books.

PHOEBE

Elise, called me a while ago telling

Me that the Police cleared my things.

PAIGE

Henry has no idea why this is happening.

He told me on our way back here that

Darryl was fired because he was working

On too many of your cases.

BILLIE

I hate to chip in with more bad news but

There has been three more deaths

That are considers to be related with

Witchcraft.

BLACK OUT.

**ACT THREE**

INT. PHOEBE'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The living room is eerily quiet as Phoebe sits there all alone. She is looking at old photos of her and her sister Prue. Phoebe sheds a tear.

Coop steps up beside her. She turns to him and without a word folds herself into his arms. After a bit of holdage...

COOP

Hey…

PHOEBE

Hey. How are you?

COOP

I'm all right.

(looks at her)

I think I'm better than you right now.

Phoebe turns back to shrine.

COOP

I heard what happened today. People

Are talking.

PHOEBE

It's strange… People die here in

San François all the time. My

Sisters and I have never seen

Anything like this.

COOP

They were children. Innocent.

It makes a difference

PHOEBE

There have been more deaths

Now that are related towards us.

Now Coop sits next to Phoebe on the couch.

PHOEBE

Prue… said some stuff to me.

About being a witch. That it's

Fruitless. Being a witch you get

Nothing in return.

COOP

She's wrong.

PHOEBE

Was She? Is San François getting

Any better than when we became

Witches? Okay – so my sisters and I

Battle evil. But I don't really win – the

Bad keeps coming back and getting

Stronger.

COOP

Phoebe, you know I'm still working

Things out; there's still a lot that

I don't understand. But I know it's

Important to keep fighting and I

Learned that from you.

PHOEBE

But we never…

COOP

We never win

PHOEBE

Not completely.

COOP

We never will. That's not why we

fight. We do it 'cause there's things

worth fighting for.

Phoebe takes this in.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC - NIGHT

The camera shows the room is empty but we hear Piper getting anger. The camera angels on Piper. The woman herself, supremely frustrated, sits alone at the table with a computer. Shee keeps pushing buttons - only to be confronted with a LOUD PROTESTING BEEP.

PIPER

Session interrupted? Who said you

could interrupt - Stupid, useless

fad - That's right! I said fad!

And I'll say it again.

Leo enters the room.

LEO

At that point I will become frightened.

He has walked in with Paige.

PAIGE

Take heart. We found your books.

Piper looks up as if Paige's voice were a chorus of angels.

PAIGE

Put the heart back. We can't get

'em. They're locked at the police station.

Leo looks over his shoulder - pretends shock.

Why, Piper...

Piper shoots Leo a withering look as Phoebe strides in.

LEO

Phoebe! Paige and I found out -

Phoebe looks like she is ready to bust.

PHOEBE

I think we might have a problem.

PIPER

What? Why?

PHOEBE

Turn on the News.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The tv is loud. A news reporter appears

TV REPORTER

Today, there has been a total of five

Deaths that are considered to be

Caused by the unknown supernatural.

The investigators believe it be witches.

The Police department also informs

Us that the Halliwell Sisters – Piper,

Phoebe, Prue, who is now dead and

Paige Matthews to be a big part of

These deaths.

Angles on: Piper's Face

PIPER

This is not happening.

Black Out

ACT FOUR

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN – NIGHT

Piper is in the middle of making a potion. She is all alone. Two of the pharmekeia enters the room. The demons file in behind her, the lead one in front, the third staying to guard the door. They move slowly so as to be silent.

Piper stops, her fur up. Listens. She does a slow turn and sees nothing.

The demon pounces - and Piper blocks at the last second, takes most of the brunt on her arm, but he still takes her down. She flails, fighting an invisible foe.

PIPER

HELP! There's something in here!

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – SUN ROOM- NIGHT

Phoebe is closest to the back room. She moves forward - and something invisible throws her back. She lands hard on her back. Her eyes widen as something starts choking her.

Paige grabs a chair and smashes the demon on the back. (We see the demon as it's hit). She pulls the chair back and brings it down again - hitting Phoebe.

PAIGE

It moved.

Suddenly Paige is thrown back into the bookcase. She lands heavily and doesn't get up.

BILLIE

Where is it? Where is it?

Billie retreats back towards the foray. Leo becomes aware of the kids next to him.

LEO

Whytt, force field buddy.

Whytt uses his force field to protect him and Chris.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN – NIGHT

Piper throws off the first demon as the second grabs her from behind, choke hold.

ANGLE: Kitchen back door, Coop appears in a pink light.

Piper can't shake number two. Number one gets up, is gonna pounce, number two holding her for him - he lunges –

- and Coop flies into frame, tackling him from the side. They tumble into the corner.

With a burst of strength, Piper flips her demon over her head and slams it onto the ground. She picks it up and throws it headlong into a wall. Its head makes a splatty noise.

Piper runs toward the dining room. Piper freezes coop and the invisible demon.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – SUN ROOM – NIGHT

Piper rushes in to see Leo take a blow to the head from the invisible foe. She runs forward - but it's gone. Everyone's talking:

PHOEBE

It's over there!

LEO

How many are there?

PAIGE

I've already been injured…

PIPER

Shut up!

Silence. The camera moves in at Piper as she turns, concentrating, waiting for it to attack.

The door opens suddenly and Henry enters. Sees:

ANGLE: HENRY'S POV

The demon behind Piper.

Henry pulls out his gun and shot the demon through its head.

Piper turns and see nasty green slime all over her dining table.

PIPER

Eww!

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – KITCHEN- NIGHT

Coop and the demon unfreeze. Coop manages to kill his opponent. They never did get off the floor. He sits up, satisfied.

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- SUN ROOM – NIGHT

The demon comes for an exhausted Piper. It grabs her throat - and Phoebe makes a game attempt at grabbing for it from behind. It shrugs him off, nails Piper a couple of times.

PIPER

Where is it? Henry can you see it?

Henry realizes they can't see it.

HENRY

Oh God...

He rushes forward –

He tackles the demon, they begin to wrestle around. Piper tries to make a visual where the demon would be and then she moves her hand and manages to explode the demon.

PIPER

What the hell is going on?!

BLACK OUT

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
